Birth
"Time To Cash In...." Bio (RG1) Akira Date '''is a Combat Medic who traveled the world to help people, meeting Eiji at one time. Returning to Japan, Date takes a job in the Kougami Foundation as the first regular user of the Kamen Rider Birth system. As Kamen Rider Birth, Date gives himself a task to earn ¥100 million. Date is a people person, admitting his own desire, but making it a personal rule to not use others to reach his goal and not doing anything that will make himself cry. Date also hates reading manuals and has a tendency to mix up names. He enjoys getting the job done perfectly and believes in risking big to win big, though he has few personal interests in fighting the Greeed and Yummy. When he finally reaches his goal, he gives the Birth Driver to Shintaro Gotou, and heads off for a new adventure. Bio (RG2) '''Shintaro Gotou is the sole survivor of the Kougami Foundation's 1st RideVendor Brigade, which was wiped out in its first skirmish with the Greeed following their unsealing. Following this incident, he has largely served as an observer for Kousei Kougami, and provided combat support for Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO using various Candroids. When the re-emergence of a chronic pain requires Date to prematurely end his contract with the Foundation, Gotou receives the Birth Driver from him and joins the fight against the Greeed firsthand. Er, secondhand. (Possibly thirdhand if we count Gotou inexplicably being given Birth in Movie War Core. And let's not draw out this joke by bringing Ankh into it, either.) Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle.) *A: Birth Buster *← or → + A: Drill Arm *↓ + A: Shovel Arm *↑ + A: Crane Arm *A (Mid-jump): Cutter Wing *A (Mid-dash): Caterpillar Leg Forms Instead of changing forms, Birth can add special weapons called the Birth CLAWs '''onto his armor by placing a Cell Medal into the proper receptacle on his armor. Like OOO, he can mix and match these parts to suit the situation. '''Crane Arm - Attaches to Birth's right arm, covering its entirety. Breast Cannon - Attaches to Birth's chest. Only utilized in Birth's finisher as part of Birth Day Mode. Drill Arm - Attaches to Birth's right arm, covering the forearm. Can also attach to the end of Crane Arm when used in Birth Day Mode. Catepillar Leg - Attaches to Birth's shins. Shovel Arm - Attaches to Birth's left arm, covering the forearm. Cutter Wing - Attaches to Birth's back. Birth Day - The fusion of all six Birth CLAWs parts, used for Birth's finisher. The combined weight makes it risky to use without intense training or support from OOO. Quotes Generation 1 (Akira Date) Stage 1: Birth vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Birth: Isn’t it fine? I’m full of disappointment here too! Birth: So, since we’re in the same position here, it’s a pleasure! After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Birth: So, just what are you planning to do in a place like this? Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Birth vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Birth: By any chance, am I mixed up in this game too? Neo Life Form: If I kill all of you, I’ll become the strongest. Birth: Hm… I can’t understand well what you mean, but I won’t let you kill me. Birth: I still have much to do, after all! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Birth: Adults are game machines, baby! Stage 3: Birth vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Birth: You’ll grasp the world? You’re also smeared with greed, right? Birth: Well, I shouldn’t go looking for other people’s faults… After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Birth: Well, before everything else, sorry for my manners. Birth: But, that’s my work, and I’m currently in a big deficit… Birth: So, couldn’t you tell me who is this Judah guy? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Birth: Rules… right. Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Birth vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Birth: A king of this century… You mean, like, an “Oil Magnate”? Birth: If that’s the case, do you have 100,000,000 yens with you… probably not, right? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Birth: My joke failed… You’re pretty serious, right, otaku? Birth: However, I don’t hate this direct style of yours! Birth: The reason for fighting should be easy to understand. Birth: That’s it! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Birth: What a zeal, really like an otaku. Shadowmoon: And, one more thing… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Birth: He isn’t just a scientist? Birth: Is he the type to carry a doll on his shoulders…? Stage 5: Birth vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Birth: Now you come asking me to accept a disappearance all of sudden…? Birth: Yes, that’s it, although isn’t that rather common here? Birth: Ok, I’d like to hear your reasons. Birth: The motivation hasn’t disappeared, right? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Birth: … Ok, ok, so that’s your type. Birth: By the way, lately my neighbors have been getting like that too. Birth: Well, no. Anyway, you’re talking about destruction. Birth: So, honestly, starting here I’ll have to fight against you. Work, you know? Birth: In any case, best regards! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *In Rider Generation, Akira Date is Kamen Rider Birth, but in Rider Generation 2, it is Shintaro Goto who becomes Kamen Rider Birth instead; Akira Date becomes Birth Prototype in the second game. *The new Kamen Rider Birth has a new fighting stance, but his attacks are exactly the same with the RG1 version, whilst Birth Prototype uses the RG1 Birth's fighting stance but uses a whole new moveset for its attacks, reasons why are explained in the point above this one Gallery birthdrill.png|BirthBuster birthleg.png|Catepillar Legs + Drill Arm birthleg.png birtharm.png|Crane Arm drill.png|Drill Arm crane.png|Shovel Arm wing.png|Cutter Wing birthday.png|HAPPY BIRTHDAY! External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders